The disclosure relates to a display unit such as an organic electroluminescence (EL) display unit, and a method of manufacturing such a display unit.
In the technical field of a display unit that performs image display, development has recently been made in a display unit (organic EL display unit) using, as a light-emitting device, a current-driven optical device having emission luminance that varies in response to a value of a flowing current, e.g., an organic EL device, with commercialization thereof in progress. The light-emitting device is a self-emitting device unlike devices such as a liquid crystal device, thus making it unnecessary to provide a light source, i.e., a backlight separately. Therefore, the organic EL display unit has features of allowing for higher visibility of an image, less power consumption, and higher response rate of a device than a liquid crystal display unit that needs a light source.
Such a display device has a structure of interposing a light-emitting layer (organic electroluminescent layer) between electrodes, i.e., between an anode and a cathode. When a foreign matter is mixed in the organic layer during a manufacturing process, however, a short path is generated between electrodes due to the mixing of the foreign matter, causing a display defect referred to as a so-called dark spot. Under such circumstances, there has been proposed a repairing method for cutting the short path, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2005-340149, for example.